Angels
Angels are beings created by God that reside in Heaven they are servants of God and the true protectors of the earth. Powers & Abilities Common powers granted to all angels with varying levels of effectiveness. * Angelic Possession - Similar to demons, angels does not require a vessel while on Earth. However, if they want one they must have the vessel's permission before they can take control. * Astral Projection - Angels can project their wings onto surfaces at will. If one is killed by an Angel Blade, its wings are burned onto the surface on which they died. * Chronokinesis - Angels can travel through time, in either direction. They can also take others with them, and just send others without going themselves. However, this is a very difficult ability to master with or without Heaven's assistance. More powerful angels such as Seraphs or Archangels are able to manipulate time easier, even when cut off from Heaven. * Dream Walking - Angels can appear in people's dreams, they usually use this to communicate, when they can't find the person they're looking for, or want to talk privately. Lucifer was able to talk to his future vessels in their dreams. * Eidetic Memory - Angels have the faces of every prophet who has existed or will exist etched into their memories. This ability also makes them aware of reality warping and timeline changes. * Electronic Manipulation - Angels can manipulate electrical appliances. Castiel caused a dozen car alarms to stop by snapping his fingers. * Immortality - Angels don't age and cannot be killed by diseases or Earthly weapons. * Invulnerability - To date, the only things capable of killing angels are Angel Blades, Holy Fire, a stronger angel, Death, God, and Leviathans. Archangels have even fewer weaknesses, as Michael wasn't killed by the Holy Fire, and they can only be killed by Archangel Blades, not ordinary Angel Blades. It has been stated that Death's Scythe can kill angels. * Regeneration - If an angel's vessel is damaged, it will repair itself nearly instantly unless the wound was caused by angelic weaponry . * Sedation - Angels are able to render humans unconscious with a touch. * Super Stamina - Angels never tire, and they do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. * Super Strength - Physically, regular angels are stronger than any human but A match for lower-level and mid-level demons, and most monsters. Higher angels like Seraphim can kill any demon. Archangels can overpower and kill any demon, creature, monster or pagan god. They can also kill all other angels with ease. * Supernatural Perception - Angels are able to see all supernatural activity around them. Jeremiah could even see Reapers, which remain invisible except to those they are seeking. They can also sense any location, being, or object not protected by Enochian Symbols. This perception also extends to electromagnetic waves, and can decipher radio modulation signals, as angels are "multidimensional waves" in their true form and can thus perceive such energies. * Telekinesis - Angels are able to telekinetically move beings and objects with their mind. * Telepathy - Angels can read the minds of other angels with ease, higher angels such as Seraphs and Archangels can also read humans minds. * Teleportation - Angels are able to travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. They can also summon or send other beings. * Voice Mimicry - Angels can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals. * Protective Charm '''- An angel can protect an individual (commonly their future vessels) from most forms of physical damage. This degree of protection is linked to an angel's power. Castiel was able to prevent his vessel Jimmy Novak from burning his hand on a pot of boiling water as a sign of faith. Raphael was capable of making Crowley immune to Castiel's angelic killing touch. * '''Flight - '''All angels are able to fly, though it's only been shown when not in a vessel. It may be linked to their teleportation due to the sound wings flapping when they teleport. * '''Pyrokinesis - Jeremiah '''displays the ability to burn through ropes holding him. * '''Invisibility - Some angels can become invisible to humans. High-tier powers Extremely powerful abilities, used only by Heaven's most powerful denizens, the Archangels, but Metatron also shares one of these powers (although it was gained through experience rather than being an innate power). * Cosmic Awareness - All archangels and Metatron have a superhuman knowledge of the universe. * Cryokinesis -Lucifer demonstrated the ability to freeze a pane of glass with his breath. His presence can cause an entire town to drop in temperature. * Electrokinesis - Raphael could produce powerful arcs of electricity that appeared from his back. * Molecular Combustion - Lucifer caused Castiel to explode by snapping his fingers. * Shapeshifting - Lucifer was able to take multiple forms while not in a vessel, and while in vessel, Gabriel could also do this. * Weather Manipulation - Raphael was able to generate storms that caused blackouts over the entire Eastern Seaboard. Lucifer unleashed incredibly fierce winds with his release. * Terrakinesis - Able to create severe quakes simply by willing it * Nigh-Omnipotence - Archangels have a vast supply of power and can change reality, being able to do and create things out of thin air such as illusions, fantasy, portals, beings etc. Having great power and dexterity, archangels can easily overpower basically anything; humans, angels, pagan gods, demons, monsters, etc Other * Matchmaking - Certain types of angels in the Cherub class, e.g. Cupids, use a special sigil called a Cupid's Bow to bring couples together. Couples touched by a cupid have their hearts marked with an enochian sigil. Weaknesses Harming, Misleading and Trapping * Holy Fire - Encased in flames created from Holy Oil, the angel is trapped. The trapped angel still can use their powers, possibly aiding them to escape. Touching the flame will kill the vessel and the angel. * Enochian Sigils - When Enochian sigils are placed on human rib cages, they prevent any angel/archangel from detecting and finding them. They can also be used to prevent angels from entering a building by painting them on the building's walls. In Torn and Frayed, the sigils on the walls dramatically weakened Castiel's powers. * Hex Bags - Hex bags can used to prevent angels from detecting and finding someone (these cannot hide someone from Archangels in vessels). * Higher Demons / Large numbers of Demons- The highest Demons, Alistair, Lilith and (presumably) Azazel are able to fight, overpower, harm, and even banish lower level Angels, they can't kill them though. Significant numbers of demons (even without hosts) can also overpower angels as Crowley's army of demons was able to defeat Castiel's guards ("The Man Who Knew Too Much"). Banishing or destroying * Blood Seal - If a person places his or her hand upon this blood seal that is placed upon something then all angels in the immediate area will be banished away. An angel can activate this seal as well. If an angel activates the seal then the angel who activates the seal will not be banished along with the other angels in the area. The blood seal can also be place upon a person's body. If an angel activates the seal this way (carved into its vessel's chest), he or she will be banished along with the other angels. * Exorcism Chant - There is an exorcism chant to expel angels from their human vessels and send them back to heaven. ** Angel banishing sigil - This sigil is capable of banishing angels, even an archangel. ** Angel Depowering Sigil - A sigil capable of depowering an angel. Archangels are significantly weakened though not fully depowered by this. ** Angel Depowering Spell - It is capable of depowering nearby angels if certain trail along with the sigils. ** Angel Imprisoning Sigil - It could temporarily imprison them. When imprisoned, they can lose their powers temporarily. The sigil also block any sound from inside of the warded room to be heard by any angels in outside of the room. ** Angel Proofing Sigil - It prevents an angel from entering a room, or listening sounds coming from inside. ** Angel trap - It's another way to trap angels besides Holy Fire. ** Alcohol - A whole liquor store's supply of alcohol is sufficient enough to cause a normal angel, cut off from power, to become intoxicated. ** Weak Vessels - Having a weak vessel prevents an angel to use his full power. ** Angel Blades/Swords - Any angel can be killed by stabbing him or her with an angelic blade or sword in a vital area of their vessel. ** Angel-killing bullets - Bullets forged from melted-down angel blades are capable of killing all angels.